Time, Years, and Strawberries
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: Four Years, 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days, 16 hours, and 23 minutes. That was the last time, the last time Trunks has seen or heard anything from Pan...In a few moments she was suppose to walk through that door right into his welcoming arms...if only if it were that simple. (Title is a working progress, open to suggestions!) R
1. Chapter 1

An: I couldn't pick a title I will change it later any suggestions are welcome even if you think it's stupid I was thinking Maybe Always, Forever, With You, or something cheesy please give me a new title or pic one of those! Enjoy!

Four Years, 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days, 16 hours, and 23 minutes. That was the last time, the last time Trunks has seen or heard anything from Pan.

_Flashback _**-At the Airport-**

"Goodbye Daddy!" The 18 year old Pan hugged her father, Gohan, tightly.

"Goodbye Pan." It was obvious the sayian hybrid was having trouble keeping his emotions at bay.

"Bye, Momma." She hugged Videl just as tightly.

The woman sniffled. "You take care of yourself Pan, I'm so proud of you!"

"I will Momma." She turned to her grandparents and hugged them both smiling.

"We will miss you so much Pan!" Chichi broke out into another sob.

Goku comforted his wife. "There, there Chichi. Don't forget your training Pan."

"Of course not! I am a sayian after all."

"What 'bout 'ol Uncle Goten!" The 24 year old grabbed his niece and held her tightly.

When he finally let go she looked at him smiling. "You know, I'll miss you the least." She chuckled.

Slowly the girl turned to look at the lavender haired man who stood emotionlessly.

The atmosphere grew thick before the man out stretched his arms. "Come here Sunshine."

Pan smile grew the biggest so far. She ran into his arms almost making him fall.

He took in her sweet scent…Strawberries as always.

"I'll miss you most." She whispered.

"I'll miss you more." He kissed her forehead before repentantly releasing her.

"I'm proud of you, never forget that." Trunks brushed her raven locks behind her ear. "Be good for me."

"I wish you could come with me…" Pan's eyes filled with tears.

"I do too…." He smiled sadly before wiping away her tears with his thumb. He couldn't help but embrace the girl yet again.

"Maybe I should stay….I'll miss you too much." Pan felt as if she were drowning in Trunks natural scent….Cinnamon.

Trunks pulled her away slightly to look in her eyes. "Are you crazy?! You'd pick me over college in America! You must be insane!"

Pan laughed lightly at his attempt to lighten the mood. "I guess your right…."

Trunks smirked arrogant as ever. "Of course I'm Trunks Briefs, CEO of a multi-billion dollar company!"

"How can I forget if you keep reminding me every 10 minutes?" Pan smirked as well.

"Touché, Pan-Chan"

"Hey! Stop hogging Pan!" Goten said half joking.

Trunks sent his best friend an animalistic growl.

"O-Or not…" Goten moved to hide behind his father.

The son's chuckled at Goten's cowardly behavior.

Trunks held Pan in a tight embrace for a while longer until the words they were regretting to hear boomed over the loud speaker.

"_Now boarding flight 103."_

Fresh tears found their way to Pan's eyes as she realized this was the last time she'd see her family for 4 whole years. Sure they'd come to see her on the holidays but it just wouldn't be the same.

"I shall miss you, My Panna."

Pan blushed. "I will miss you too…I should go I don't want to miss my flight."

Trunks regretfully let her go.

She hugged her family once more and started dragging her luggage to where she would be boarding the flight.

She stopped suddenly and turned back to her loving family and best friend. "Trunks?"

"Yes Princess….."

Pan bolted back to him and gave him a light peck on the lips. "I love you…"

"I love you too, I'll be right here waiting when you get back."

Pan skipped off and with one finally wave she was off.

Trunks turned to look at Gohan chuckling nervously.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Gohan lunged for him punching him square in the nose.

_End of Flashback_

Trunks shivered. His nose had been broken that day as well as a few rips.

The door knob jiggled and everyone froze.

Trunks stared intently at the front door in a few moments….His best friend, his sunshine, his joy, his only reason for existence, his Panna would walk right through that door and into his welcoming arms.

AN: HOPE YA LIKED IT! Hope to see you next chapter! XD


	2. Different

**An: This is really short but at least i'm updating right!**

Princess of all Saiya-jins- Thanks for reviewing! I may keep the title *shrug*

Laly Pnk- Lo siento mucho por el drama de suspenso! Trunks y pan se besarán finalmente! pero no en este capítulo! Lo siento. gracias por la revisión.

Vegetable lov3r- You'll see ;-) Hmm true but i've gotten use to this title so I may just keep it.

Gohan's Saiyan Warrior- Thank you!

Orangepumpkins- Yup you will. My lips are sealed :-X. There will be fluff later on.

Dark Saiyan Triple S- Here ya go!

Awesomegirl789- I wanted to show their bond before the next chapter. ^_^

Goten Fan- Yeah, if it's true it only proves that Pan and Trunks can work despite the age XD.

Shellsuchiha- Yup! See ya at 4! Can't wait.

Dianaloveanime- Lol, Gohan wasn't going to just let that slide. Gohan is Gohan.

Butterscotch- Um…thank you. I'm glad you like my story so much. Here ya go.

- Trunks is 27. His birthday will be in a few chapters.

Ynallesh- Thanks for reviewing! Here it is!

_Trunks stared intently at the front door in a few moments...His best friend, his sunshine, his joy, his only reason for existence, his Panna would walk right through that door and into his welcoming arms._

The door swung opened and what Trunks saw made his jaw hit the floor.

What. The. Hell.

Who the hell was this?! This could not be his little Pan-Chan that had left 4 years ago. No, This _Woman_ could never ever in a million years be Pan Son.

"Hello Everyone!" She called out cheerfully. Her voice sounded like the sweetest of melodies.

In unison everyone crowded around her, hugging her, and asking her questions such as how was her trip and what she did.

Trunks listened intently from the back of capsule corps large living room as her words poured out of her like smooth warm honey.

"Brat..."

Trunks turned to the source of the man who had disturbed his thoughts.

"...Is that really her Dad?"

The Sayian grunted. "Of course it's her you idiot. Who are you kakarrot?"

"B-but It can't be...She's so different now."

Trunks drank up the sight of the woman as if she were water in an oasis.

Her once short raven hair looked as if it were a river of rich long silk flowing out well past her behind. Her once small bust was now standing at attention loud and proud. He felt his mouth water as his eyes trailed up her long well-toned legs that seemed to last forever. He took a moment to gaze at her attire, she wore a tight fitting black tank top barely covering her, slightly exposing her breast and dark jean shorts. Really short shorts.

The most beautiful harmony broke him out of his thoughts. "Trunksie!"

Trunks realized the goddess like creature was happily making her way over to him.

Oh Fuck.

He warily glanced at his father who just chuckled. Vegeta hadn't bum rushed Pan like all the other Z warriors.

"Good luck brat." He called over his shoulder before making a hasty retreat.

Before he knew it he was indulged in her warmth and sweet scent...strawberries. This was definitely Pan. He hugged her back tightly.

Trunks hadn't realized what a big impact her leaving had on him. With her in his arms he felt...Whole.

"I missed you..." He heard her whisper

He smiled "I missed you more."

The moment was perfect and they were both perfectly content with remaining in each other's loving embrace for all eternity.

But then...That moment ended.

In one moment things with Pan became 100 times more complicated.

A young man no older than 22 entered the house. He had green piercing green eyes and shaggy golden blond hair framing his narrow face.

Vegeta was the first to ask the question on mostly everyone's mind "Who the hell are you?"

Gohan glared then pointed to where his daughter was hugging the lavender haired sayian.

The intruder frowned. "Babe?"

Trunks grimaced. Babe? Who's he talking about?

Pan jumped and slowly turned to the source of the noise never letting Trunks go.

"Yes Nathan...?"

"Why'd ya leave me with all these bags?" Nathan blew hair out of his eyes before gesturing to the many bags in his hand.

"Sorry Nate."

At the same time Trunks and Nathan asked the same question.

"Who the hell is he?"

An: That is a rap for this chapter. I'd like to thank my beta Michelle. She is the best! My bestest friend too! Check out her stories _Shellsuchiha_


	3. So sorry

I'm not dead….no matter how bad I'd like to be. I'll get around to finishing my stories after all. I was too tall to do what I tried to do….I guess it was stupid but I hate that it didn't work. I won't be updating anytime soon I can tell you that…..I'm sorry to disappoint all the people who actually like to read these stories. I may update mother for a day before I go on….'writing vacation' I don't want to fuck up my stories with my depressed weirdo shit so…..yeah I think it's for the best chapter 5 of mother for a day is already written just needs to be typed and edited by my beta…..I may write a few angst one shots here and there but that's about it….until I get my life back together because all these back to back suicide attempts are not how I want to live either I'm going to just die or live neway…..again I'm sorry please don't think less of me or my stories I just…..am going through a few things right now…


End file.
